Trickster
GAY Combat Awakening Tricksters are similar to Thieves in that their strong point is high Skill. Now that they wield staves, they gain higher Magic and Resistance growths but are slightly weaker and slower than before. Tricksters are still able to dodge and crit well, but are not suited for heavy offense like Assassins. However, they are by no means a bad class, but are more adept at supporting their comrades through their staves, or by being decoys. The two skills Tricksters can learn are Lucky Seven and Acrobat. Lucky Seven adds 20+ to Avoid and Accuracy for seven turns, after which the effect will be disabled for the duration of the battle. It allows Tricksters to avoid attacks even further with their superior Speed stat, making the enemy have very low hit rates. The duration of the effect is often ignored as most chapters at the time will only take up to six turns at most. Acrobat allows Tricksters to move through passable terrain without any restriction to movement, which allows them to retreat into mountains or forests while giving them a safe distance from the enemy, and when combined with Movement +1 and Pass, allows Tricksters to escape their assailants much easier. Fates Adventurers are advised to avoid direct combat due to bows preventing them from retaliating against adjacent enemies, unless they're wielding bows with a 1-2 range. In most cases, their extremely high evasion will allow them to remain safe from slower enemies, but any physical attack that manages to reach an Adventurer is likely to leave a scar. With that in mind, their Resistance is among the highest from any class in the game, making them ideal for fighting magic-wielding enemies. Much like in Awakening, their Magic is slightly superior to their Strength, making them well-suited for using the magical Shining Bow (which conveniently possesses a 1-2 range) or using staves. However, their prowess with any other bows in general should not be underestimated either, as their maximum rank in Bows is A, and their speed is second only to Trueblades and Falcon Warriors, allowing them to double attack easily and often. Adventurers can be arguably considered a less well-rounded, more offensive version of Maids and Butlers, and are often compared. Maids and Butlers have higher Strength, Skill, Luck and Defense than Adventurers, with just as much HP. Their S Rank when using staves also puts them above Adventurers in terms of healing, and their access to hidden weapons allows them to attack back at any enemies in a 1-2 range. However, both classes have the same Magic, and Adventurers' access to bows, despite limiting their range, makes them far more deadly than the generally feeble hidden weapons. The matter of distance can also be solved by providing them the proper bow, or by granting the Proximity Shot skill. An Adventurer's main use is as an extension of Thief; Pillaging chests, disarming traps, and generally supporting their allies rather than being in the forefront of combat. However, their indisputably high Speed coupled with the Lucky 7 skill serve to turn the otherwise defenseless rogues into sneaky and evasive fighters able to rain down attacks on enemies unable to hit them, on top of also being able to heal their allies or hinder their enemies with superb Magic. Maximum Stats Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 35 *Mag: 38 *Skl: 45 *Spd: 43 *Lck: 45 *Def: 30 *Res: 40 *Sword: A, Staff: A Fates *HP: 50 *Str: 27 *Mag: 31 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 34 *Lck: 27 *Def: 25 *Res: 34 *Bow: A, Staff: B Notable Tricksters ''Fire Emblem: Awakening *Anna - A traveling merchant with a fixation for attaining wealth and profit. *Gangrel - The cruel and deceptive "Mad King" of Plegia. *Leif (DLC) *Possible Promotion for: Gaius Fire Emblem Fates *Shura - A kind-hearted thief from Kouga who dreams of restoring his home country. *Funke - A foreign burglar who steals from wealthy homes. *Candace - A renowned explorer known throughout Nohr. *Possible promotion for: Niles, Nina, Anna. Gallery File:Trickster Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Trickster class. File:Trickster Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Trickster class. File:AwakeningTricksterPortrait.png|A generic Trickster in ''Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Anna).png|Anna, a female Trickster. File:FE13 Trickster (Gangrel).png|Gangrel, a male Trickster. File:FE13 Anna Trickster Map Sprite.gif|Anna's map sprite as a Trickster. File:FE13 Gangrel Trickster Map Sprite.gif|Gangrel's map sprite as a Trickster.